Dan–Serena relationship
The romantic relationship between Dan and Serena, also known as Mr. & Mrs. Humphrey, Derena or D''' and '''S, is the love, friendship and marriage between Serena van der Woodsen Humphrey and Dan Humphrey. Overview Dan and Serena have the longest running relationship on the show, they start dating in the pilot episode and continue on and off all the way to their wedding in the series finale. TV Series Dan and Serena have an on-and-off relationship throughout the seasons. They get married in the finale, surrounded by family and friends. Season 1 In Pilot, Dan has a long-time crush on Serena (since he was 15). Dan is one of the first people to see Serena back in person. He accidentally bumps into her, caus ing her to fall and spill the contents of her purse and leave behind her cellphone. In an attempt to see her again, he returns the phone to The New York Palace Hotel where she was temporarily staying . He runs into Serena there and ends up on a date with her so she does not have to go to the "Kiss On The Lips" party like her mother wants her to do. HI They have a rocky first date, going to his dad's concert. The date is ended early because he gets a text from Jenny saying that she needs help at the "Kiss on the Lips" party due to harassment from Chuck. Serena and Dan rescue Jenny and then go home in a taxi. When they drop Serena off, Dan embarrasses himself by only waving to her from the back seat. He and Serena go out again, but he leaves her after Blair tells him about Serena losing her virginity to Nate. At the Ivy Mixer, Blair tells the whole school and Ivy scouts that Serena is a patient at the Ostroff Centre, presumably for alcoholism. Serena then goes on stage and lies to protect the real patient at the Centre: her brother. Dan is surprised by Serena's apparent problem, especially after it seems that she has been making a real effort to change from her old partying ways. However, Jenny reveals that Eric is the actual patient, which auses Dan to respect Serena for protecting her family. This event strengthens their relationship instead of weakening it like Blair had intended. Dan's childhood best friend Vanessa is clearly jealous of Serena and very much in love with Dan. Dan is oblivious to this. Despite Dan's clear preference for Serena, Serena feels jealous of how close Dan is with Vanessa, such as when Dan tells Vanessa that his mother came home, while Serena learns this news from Vanessa instead of Dan himself. Dan and Serena have sex for a Christmas present. When he learns from the Gossip Girl site that Serena was seen buying pregnancy tests, Dan freaks out, knowing that the child might be his. His father is upset that his son may be a teenage father. Dan explains he will stay with Serena no matter what she does because he loves her. He tells this to Serena, who says she's not having a child. Later, he tells her that he loves her, and she responds with "Okay," which is not the response he was looking for. She later asks him why he loves her and he tells her a list he made of the reasons. She believes him and says she loves him as well, but she needs to help Blair. When he asks why, she says "one of the many reasons you love me." When Georgina Sparks arrives at the Upper East Side, intent on making Serena's life hell, she gets to know Dan behind Serena's back, pretending to be 'Sarah' and accidentally-on-purpose letting her dog run off its leash in the park, giving her an excuse to talk to Dan. It is later seen that Dan and Vanessa have taken "Sarah" under their wing as they believe she is new to the Upper East Side and doesn't know her way around. Eventually, Dan breaks up with Serena, because he believes that she has slept with someone else and he is tired of her hiding secrets from him. A few hours after he breaks up with Serena, he kisses Georgina, believing that she is a helpless girl who is running away from a psychotic ex-boyfriend. Soon thereafter, Serena tells Dan the truth, and he becomes convinced that Georgina is lying to him. He and Blair fool Georgina into thinking that Dan would like to meet up with her. The real purpose of the plan, though, is to get Georgina to meet with her parents and then get sent to a reform school. Dan and Serena rekindle their relationship before Dan ends it entirely. Season 2 Dan occupied himself by having continuous dates throughout the summer, with Serena still on his mind. Upon being fired from his summer job, he heads to the Hamptons upon realizing that he has been missing Serena. He hopes that by seeing Serena, he will realize that they made the right decision, and he can move on. He arrives in the Hamptons at the annual White Party to find Serena and Nate Archibald in a passionate kiss. This reveals his true feelings for Serena as he shows obvious anger towards Serena's "cheating". Serena tries to convince him that she kissed Nate to make Nate's girlfriend (an older, married woman who was also paying him for being with her) jealous. Dan goes to leave, when he is confronted by a pair of girls he dated throughout the summer. The girls, having found out about one another's relationships with Dan, pour their drinks on Dan and leave. Having been caught out by Serena for his hypocrisy, Dan talks to her. They meet up later at the beach, where they spend the night together. The following morning, Serena and Dan decide to halt any discussions on their relationships until they are back in the city. After some confusion between who is to take the train and who is to take the bus, they both end travelling back to the city on the bus. This creates tension between the two, and as Serena gets up to use the bus bathroom, she trips and falls on Dan. She pulls up Dan and the two go into the bathroom to fool around. The two decide to keep their rekindled relationship a secret until they are sure of themselves. Back in the city at Blair's "Welcome Back" party, Nate discovers the two in an embrace, revealing publicly that their relationship is "back on". In The Dark Night during the city-wide blackout, Dan and Serena talk about their problems while they were both trapped in an elevator. After a long talk (and a bit of arguing), they realized they keep having the same fight and break up. During their return to school, Serena and Dan are now friends until he meets a transfer student named Amanda Lasher. They share the same interests and have perfect chemistry. Blair attempts to keep them separate by making her one of her entourage so that Serena won't have to suffer seeing them together and so she also won't have to lose the competition of rebounding. Serena meets Amanda and nearly makes a fool out of herself. Blair forces Amanda to join them for lunch. Dan, thinking that Serena is trying to keep him away from Amanda, gets Serena, who was reasoning with Dan why it happened, irritated when he keepa implying that she was the one who forced her to lunch. Dan and Amanda's relationship goes public, much to Serena's irritation. Serena then invites Dan and Amanda to go out later that night, which turns into as disaster as Dan and Amanda continue to make her feel out of place. Isabel and Penelope, after witnessing Dan go out with Amanda that led to the relationship getting public, offers Serena several suitors. One is a Dalton lacrosse team captain. Serena's new suitor fails to impress Dan. Dan thinks that Serena used the lacrosse team to rub it into his face. Later on, Penelope ruins Amanda's hair with a little help from Chuck. Dan runs to Amanda's aid, who brushes him off, saying that she no longer wants to see him. Dan gets into an argument with Serena and leaves. The next day, he is shunned because of Serena's rise to Queen Bee status. With Blair's situation with Chuck now out of hand, Serena gets Dan to help Blair and tells her that wearing him down would help her situation. Later on, he continues to help Blair by telling her that she should intercept him at home. With Blair desperate, he tells Blair that she should take a risk and say those '3 words, 8 letters' anyway. Serena confesses her feelings for Aaron, and Dan gives her his blessing to date other people. Aaron and Serena start to date each other while Dan realizes that he still has feelings for Serena. Aaron has been concerned that Serena leans emotionally more on Dan than him. He asks her to come with him to Buenos Aires for Christmas. Serena asks Dan for his opinion, and he tells her to go. At Eleanor's wedding however, Dan confronts Serena about his feelings for her. Because she knows about her mother and Rufus' relationship, and because she has already said yes to Aaron, Serena turns Dan down and goes ahead with Aaron's trip. Serena breaks up with Aaron during the holiday and Dan and Serena meet with each other and they both decide there are better off back together. Dan soon learns he shares a sibling brother with Serena and becomes ridden with guilt when Rufus asks him to let Lily tell Serena the news. Serena and Dan attempt to return to normal, but find this difficult with Lily and Rufus, who have decided to go public with their relationship. Serena and Dan's relationship hits another dead end when things become too much for them to take. First their parents start dating, then they find out they shared a half brother together, and now the mess of the rumor. Season 3 in Season 3, Dan and Serena don't have a proper relationship. In the last episode Dan wakes up with Serena in his bed. The viewers learn that the two did not sleep together but - after staying up until 4AM talking and drinking wine - they shared a kiss, that of which Serena classifies as them "falling into a comfortable path for one...or ten minutes". When Dan hears that Serena breaks up with Nate, he calls her, possibly to say he had feelings for her. When she announces she won't be back to talk to him till September he appears to be .....very disappointed. When he later learns that Serena is going to Paris with Blair, he goes online to book a ticket. Season 4 Georgina gives birth to milo humprhyy. In Belles de Jour, Serena tries to avoid the inevitable decision about which of her two long-time beaus, Dan or Nate, she should return to. In Double Identity, Dan is preparing himself for Serena's return to New York. In Touch of Eva, Dan struggles with his feelings for Serena. In Juliet Doesn't Live Here Anymore, Dan still has these feelings for Serena, feelings that will never go away. Serena returns from Paris and, confronted with her old life, realises she has to choose. Whilst in Paris, it is revealed she had to make her choice between Dan and Nate. In rehab, she admits to Dan she had picked him. When Dan later confronts Serena, they both realise they have just one more chance to be together. They have already been together three times and they need to be sure the 4th time is forever before getting together again. When Ben is released from prison, Dan helps him and Serena get together after realising he was wrong about his prejudices against him. In The Kids Stay in the Picture , Blair tells Dan that he has already found his Princess already - she then looks over at Serena who is further behind him - Dan looks to where Blair is glancing and on seeing Serena smiles. Serena is mad at Dan when Charlie wears her dress and he doesn't remember Serena wore it at their first black tie event. Season 5 In the beginning of the season, Dan and Serena start out as friends. Not much happens in their relationship until "Memoirs of an Invisible Dan" when Dan tells Serena and everyone else about his new book, where he based her on the character "Sabrina". Later, she finds out that the character Sabrina is like the old Serena. Her character includes drinking, doing drugs, dating teachers, being shallow, partying, recklessness, and having random sex with random people. This makes her work suffer and she is angry that Dan portrayed her as that. Later on in the episode, Serena's boss, Jane, tells her that she needs to get Dan's book. Serena then fakes an apology to Dan and gets the film rights to the book. Dan later finds out that he cant give her the film rights because there are bigger companies that want the book. He tells Serena then she destroys his possible buyers. Dan finds out and confronts her then she tells Dan he was the love of her live. Dan then gives her the book rights.Then Jane wants to make the film different. She wants to make Dan an ass in the film. Serena won't go with that and destroys the film. Dan finds out Serena destroys his film and gets angry because he thinks that she just destroyed it for no reason. They are mad at each other for a time until Rufus and Lilly get them to talk to one another. Then then become friends again. Serena thinks she makes to bad romance choices, so she looks herself up on gossip girl and finds out that Dan was the only good choice she made in romance. So she starts a fake affair with Dan to help Blair. She soon realizes she´s in love with Dan and professes it to him. Blair and Dan start dating and Serena acts like she´s okay with it but she really isn't. Serena ends up getting in a fight with Blair because Serena knows that Blair still loves Chuck. Serena then tricks Dan in to believing that Blair chose Chuck and says that Blair has always loved Chuck and her (Serena) has always loved Dan. They then proceed to kiss and have sex. After Dan finds out Serena filmed it and that Serena tricked him in to believing Blair chose Chuck he gets angry and leaves. Season 6 In Season 6, Dan tells Serena that the reason he didn't give her an answer to the "I love you" was due to the fact that it was easier to focus on his anger at Blair than to face the possibility of getting what he always wanted in the fear of losing it again. Dan and Serena throw their first Thanksgiving as a couple together, where Serena affirms her love for Dan by rejecting Steven and Blair, saying that Dan is her soul-mate and the only love of her life. Dan also solidifies his love by telling Georgina and Rufus that he had a plan all along to win and that there is no winning without Serena. In the finale, Dan reveals to Serena their first meeting at a party, where Dan first spoke to her and fell madly in love. Dan realized at that party that he could never pull Serena out of her world but he couldn't give up either. He realized that the only way he could get Serena was to write himself into the UES by using a blog to create a legend: Gossip Girl. Dan then reveals his secret to all by giving Nate his final chapter to publish in the struggling Spectator. Everyone learns that the only purpose of Gossip Girl was the love Dan had for Serena. Serena is joyful at the revelation, stating that Dan, through Gossip Girl, wrote her and everyone else a seven-year love letter and made her realize that she belongs in the UES with Dan. Five years later, Dan and Serena get married, surrounded by their closest friends and family. Novel Series In the novel series, Dan and Serena date for the first couple of books but break up pretty quickly. Psych! They actually have sex twenty times in the 5th book. Memorable quotes Season 1 Dan (To Serena) 1x13: "I love you. And not just because I thought you were pregnant. And I know how you love some random guy who picks up your Lit papers and girl who likes your hair." Dan (To Serena) 1x13: "There. that’s why. Because I actually like it when you interrupt me, which is often, by the way. I love you because you make no apologies about being exactly who you are… Beautiful, smart, sexy as hell." Serena (To Dan) 1x18: "When I told my mom not to go away with Rufus, I told her it was because you and I were forever. I know I was right." Serena (To Dan) 1x17: "It’s just, nobody’s ever looked at me he way you just did. In fact, I don’t think they looked at me at all. You think I’m crazy, don’t you?" Season 2 Dan (To Serena) 2x1: I haven't been able to get you out of my head all summer. I was hoping when I saw you, I would know that we did the right thing. But I don't feel that way. I don't feel that way at all. Serena (To Dan) 2x2: "Okay. I will see you back in the city. Fully clothed. With lots of people around. Okay?"Serena (To Dan) 2x12: "I just thought sex was meaningful to you, that's all." Dan (To Aaron about Serena): 2x11: "Yeah. I don't know about you but the Serena I know has long, flowing blonde hair, towers over both of us?" Serena (To Dan) 2x15: "I don't know, but we'll figure it out. Because I know no matter what I want to be with you." Season 3 Serena (To Dan) 3x3: "If you want to date Georgina then more power to you. I would just check to make sure that there's not an ice pick under the bed." Dan (To Nate about Serena) 3x13: "I dated Serena for over a year. And if you want to make things work you're going to have to be able come up for air. Which is really not her favorite thing to do." Season 4 Dan (To Serena about Vanessa) 4x4: "I think the truth is she's not convinced that I'm over you. And I'm probably not." Dan (To Rufus about Serena) 4x4: "But now, I mean, I just wonder if I made all the wrong choices. When Georgina showed up here that day—pregnant—I mean I was about to fly to Paris. I was going to tell Serena that I loved her and that I would do whatever it took to get her back." Dan (To Serena) 4x8: "When we were together I would have done anything for you, so if this billionaire really cares about you then why can't he quit teaching and take you on a date? You're worth more than a guest lecturer fee. Everyone knows that. I just wish you did." Dan (To Serena) 4x8: "I think I've waited enough. Tell me something Serena, how far down the list did you get before you called me to be your date? I mean obviously you couldn't come with Colin since he's your professor. And Nate was last week's beard so what does that make me, Bachelor #3?" Serena (To Dan) 4x10: "Are we really doing this? Just running away together?" Dan (To Serena) 4x10: "No, running away is what guilty people do. We're just getting out of the city for a few days to get some space and clear your head. It's a vacation." Dan (To Lily about Serena) 4x10: "With all due respect, maybe I am only seeing the good in Serena, but I'm at least I'm looking at her and not at myself." Serena (To Dan) 4x10: "Thank you for being the one person who believed in me. Even though it turns out you were wrong too." Dan (To Serena) 4x10: "I wasn't wrong to believe in you. I still do. I always will." Dan (To Serena) 4x11: "And you'll succeed. I know you will. And I know you better than anyone. Be safe." Season 5 Serena (To Dan) 5x4: "No, not hurt. Mystified. In high school, you were the only one who saw me for who I really was. Or who I wanted to be. You helped me be somebody that I was more proud of." Serena (To Dan) 5x5: "I know this may sound crazy or selfish, or like I'm living in the past or something.. but you were the love of my life , Dan. I don't know, I guess I just thought I was yours too." Serena (To Dan) 5x13: "I love you, Dan Humphrey. Always have, always will." If-you-really-need-me-ever-I-am-there-dan-and-serena-19329606-500-245.jpg Daniel-Serena-dan-and-serena-21166922-500-207.gif|Your the one I'm ment to be with 004960605da.jpg 00488970bdc.jpg 004886206f9.jpg 00489040f17.jpg 00490920015.jpg 005322605b6.jpg 2008-0715 gg3.jpg 404-blake-lively-jean-blazer.jpg Because-they-are-meant-to-be-dan-and-serena-18094232-500-282.jpg Because-they-are-meant-to-be-dan-and-serena-18094240-500-329.jpg Because-they-are-meant-to-be-dan-and-serena-18094279-400-450.jpg Blakelively net-gossipgirl-stills170.jpg DS-4x11-The-Townie-dan-and-serena-17532764-624-352.jpg DS-dan-and-serena-11384555-1280-800.jpg DS-dan-and-serena-13794043-637-356.jpg DS-dan-and-serena-18881940-500-333.jpg DS-dan-and-serena-18881949-500-500.jpg DS-dan-and-serena-18881953-500-459.jpg DS-dan-and-serena-18881956-500-500.jpg DS-dan-and-serena-18881958-500-431.jpg DS-dan-and-serena-18881965-500-500.jpg D and S Date.jpg D and S first Kiss.jpg Dan---Serena-dan-and-serena-472242 370 287.jpg Dan---Serena-dan-and-serena-521219 500 422.jpg Dan---Serena-dan-and-serena-521220 500 500.jpg Dan---Serena-dan-and-serena-521221 500 333.jpg Dan---Serena-dan-and-serena-529059 500 300.jpg Dan-and-Serena.jpg Dan-serena-dan-and-serena-17357973-1920-1080.jpg Dan-serena-dan-and-serena-18658089-500-400.jpg Dan-serena-g.jpg Dan-serena-gossip-girl.jpg Dan Humphrey Serena van der Woodsen Gossip Girl closet on Bluefly.jpg Danserena.jpg Derena-4x04-dan-and-serena-16146312-500-292.jpg Derena-dan-and-serena-15722618-1000-1500.jpg Ds-dan-and-serena-19670007-1052-702.jpg GG 2236.jpg Gossip-girl-penn-blake-photo.jpg Our-money-s-on-Brooklyn-for-the-win-dan-and-serena-20861576-500-388.png Serena-Dan-forever-dan-and-serena-1420497-1280-720.jpg Serena-Dan-dan-and-serena-19488647-500-312.png The-Kids-Are-Not-Alright-4x12-dan-and-serena-20438087-1280-720.jpg Hqdefault.jpg DS-dan-and-serena-21614683-500-526.png DS-dan-and-serena-21614678-500-634.jpg Tumblr lkkg7jZskR1qdh63wo1 500.gif Tumblr lkg7jxtojb1qda18go1 400.jpg Tumblr lk192p6wip1qi33sjo1 400.gif Tumblr lk6o4lt4iI1qawxnko1 500.gif Tumblr lk6jlsWzK01qzmfe8o1 500.jpg Tumblr lk3z7bPu1D1qdh63wo1 500.gif|Your the only one I came back to kiss just you Dan Tumblr lk3c3guSmR1qe8s9bo1 500.gif Tumblr lk1ua0qUN61qalycro1 500.png Tumblr lk0d3a1Evw1qi33sjo1 500.gif Tumblr ljz2ll7HRS1qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr ljwktmf2yY1qdh63wo1 500.gif Tumblr ljwkym6GRN1qdh63wo1 500.gif Tumblr ljwkskzJn11qdh63wo1 500.gif Tumblr ljlzovGNwq1qzmfe8o1 500.jpg Tumblr ljiiq4KepL1qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr ljhpkdQGEa1qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr ljdqm8tQ4C1qdh63wo1 500.jpg Tumblr ljazxuEYo31qg3uk8o1 500.jpg Tumblr liyny7UzgO1qdh63wo1 500.jpg Tumblr liob96BkIn1qg3uk8o1 500.jpg Tumblr ljwktmf2yY1qdh63wo1 500.gif Tumblr limq50It9A1qg3uk8o1 500.jpg Tumblr lif1x8dlvD1qfljaao1 500.jpg Tumblr licfd5Rox81qdh63wo1 500.gif Tumblr liasnqVRFa1qdh63wo1 500.gif Tumblr lhnkyl4SVL1qdh63wo1 500.gif Tumblr lhmp9ffFFu1qdh63wo1 500.gif Tumblr lhgespa9vw1qgxbulo1 500.jpg Tumblr lguotksGP01qg3uk8o1 400.png Tumblr lgid3pq3uy1qb3yzro1 400.jpg Tumblr lgdxpivkGz1qawxnko1 500.png Tumblr lfkc0y4hqi1qddeeto1 500.jpg Tumblr ld9kj5PMbG1qa94uuo1 500.gif Tumblr lc4yuxPcNZ1qashz2o1 500.gif Tumblr lbpeu7ygsq1qd4229o1 400.jpg Tumblr ljwbioWl3R1qc51n4o1 500.jpg Tumblr lj0c7mj74r1qecdxro1 500.gif Tumblr lklddb5bef1qjd1lro1 500.jpg Tumblr lkm08eUIcj1qe7n6lo1 r1 500.png Tumblr lki3s6Rd2S1qi33sjo1 500.png Tumblr lkmkod80NM1qi33sjo1 500.gif Tumblr lkmkxfGEG81qi33sjo1 500.gif Tumblr lkoarmX8nK1qi33sjo1 500.gif Tumblr lki9h7blsd1qi33sjo1 500.png Tumblr lbyo23JNnQ1qauy9v.gif Tumblr lkrwrxU9gR1qc51n4o1 500.jpg Tumblr lkrv4bSZYN1qcaizzo1 500.jpg Tumblr lkrrgeIWf71qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr lkrre2BZlJ1qdh63wo1 500.gif Tumblr lkt3w7TgZs1qcmd1ko1 400.gif|We have got one last chance Tumblr lkrsgyThOv1qdh63wo1 500.gif Tumblr ljqpd79Btq1qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr lhvy6auRhW1qecdxro1 500.gif Tumblr lcouoe0NcW1qar6tno1 500.gif Tumblr lcoorj6v941qd4229o1 500.jpg Tumblr lblsdqx4t61qd4229o1 500.jpg Tumblr lauyo35cyv1qeq6ubo1 500.gif Tumblr l68om3BS7s1qcmd1ko1 500.jpg Tumblr l7kbs2EQ5Y1qcmd1ko1 500.jpg Tumblr l6v8kdTftg1qcmd1ko1 500.jpg 10i718j.gif Tumblr lkhojmU9Hr1qf6d5jo1 500.gif|Serena found out about Dair Tumblr lk9yvuJmCE1qjwj02o1 500.gif Tumblr lk3bsa3MAh1qe8s9bo1 500.gif Tumblr lk0slfxIHY1qa7yrpo1 500.gif Tumblr lj3bpcN1dL1qi7vimo1 500.gif Tumblr lkr2yafDKH1qecdxro1 r2 500.jpg Tumblr lkm3uhct471qzbq1lo1 500.gif Tumblr ljwwdqafgs1qboe6wo1 500.gif Tumblr lhkh8eoAl81qecdxro1 500.gif Tumblr lh461mtrhi1qecdxro1 500.gif Tumblr lh7gt59VoE1qecdxro1 500.gif Tumblr lkuwupe1ZM1qcmd1ko1 500.gif Tumblr lkuwrjTkNI1qcmd1ko1 500.gif Tumblr lktdgaxVBY1qdh63wo1 500.gif Because-they-are-meant-to-be-dan-and-serena-18094287-500-300.gif DS-dan-and-serena-11902028-500-390.jpg DS-dan-and-serena-3676975-700-380.gif DS-dan-and-serena-3676488-120-65.gif DS-dan-and-serena-3676385-120-63.gif Derena-dan-and-serena-12782681-400-100.jpg Derena-Banner-dan-and-serena-12951179-796-134.jpg Dan-Serena-dan-and-serena-20403843-500-144.gif Daniel-Serena-dan-and-serena-21166928-500-224.gif Daniel-Serena-dan-and-serena-20552185-500-208.gif Daniel-Serena-dan-and-serena-20552155-500-200.gif Dan-and-Serena-3-dan-and-serena-12750152-310-224.gif Because-they-are-meant-to-be-dan-and-serena-18094288-480-270.gif DS-dan-and-serena-21064246-500-450.gif DS-dan-and-serena-18881945-500-281.gif DS-dan-and-serena-16833016-500-276.gif DS-dan-and-serena-15818819-486-281.gif DS-dan-and-serena-15818818-500-281.gif DS-dan-and-serena-15818816-436-245.gif DS-dan-and-serena-15818815-500-281.gif DS-dan-and-serena-13793922-500-595.jpg DS-dan-and-serena-11902029-500-355.jpg Our-money-s-on-Brooklyn-for-the-win-dan-and-serena-20861629-500-208.gif Our-money-s-on-Brooklyn-for-the-win-dan-and-serena-20861628-500-208.gif Our-money-s-on-Brooklyn-for-the-win-dan-and-serena-20861623-500-208.gif DS-first-time-3-dan-and-serena-20630849-320-240.gif Tumblr lkvcor5t2F1qdh63wo1 500.gif Tumblr lkw44tH7rL1qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr lkyzdt6G9O1qdh63wo1 500.gif Tumblr lkvaq9U9Kd1qdh63wo1 500.gif Tumblr lkz8obZ4E51qecdxro1 500.gif Tumblr lkz2w1uEDf1qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr lkz1q0euSR1qecdxro1 500.gif|Never move on from me because you have my heart Tumblr lkxx47rJMw1qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr lkpptbWCtw1qb70pvo1 r2 250.gif Tumblr lkztx2oeF31qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr lkzocpZ5Cm1qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr lkzzfjLYOQ1qk1j3jo1 500.png Tumblr lkzww6AoCx1qk1j3jo1 500.png Tumblr lkan4jiDPK1qzbq1lo1 500.gif Tumblr lijeuxzda81qi4daso1 500.jpg Tumblr ll1fh80KZY1qk1j3jo1 500.png Tumblr ll0ycxBUuW1qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr lkze13de671qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr lkyc2vSE8I1qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr lkxvspsA361qbnhsbo1 500.gif Tumblr lkvc8wXOZY1qzbq1lo1 500.gif Tumblr lkruarEJed1qblevxo1 500.gif Tumblr lkj8rzo9H21qei0aoo1 500.png Tumblr ll1r9oG5GK1qeuw8xo1 500.png Tumblr ll1oivdDji1qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr lhzj6yp6Yg1qecdxro1 500.gif Tumblr lgwsradyzn1qecdxro1 r1 500.gif Tumblr leqvme787L1qg3uk8o1 500.gif Tumblr ll2ubxeI0q1qdh63wo1 500.gif Tumblr ll548cNm9m1qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr ll4yozGbCR1qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr ll4tjgnfeM1qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr ll5pq55fBq1qi6xn8o1 500.png Tumblr ljv7iv7X2L1qec8ruo1 500.jpg Tumblr lgp7oabDAs1qecdxro1 500.gif Tumblr lgp6ze7Cff1qecdxro1 500.gif Tumblr lfzziw8EwB1qbadhgo1 500.gif Tumblr ll7biu0wLj1qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr ll8e72DIss1qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr ll91ztJF9U1qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr ll66dxmiza1qdh63wo1 500.gif Tumblr lkjqo11uw91qig5d1o1 500.jpg Tumblr llawjwggPY1qj9b4do1 500.png Tumblr llavtxPN5O1qeuw8xo1 500.gif Tumblr lladlvsj1V1qifxuro1 500.jpg Tumblr llct692UIv1qj9b4do1 500.jpg Tumblr llc9prbELt1qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr llc6cb6TTV1qecdxro1 500.gif Tumblr lle6u0dPCG1qdqz7wo1 400.gif Tumblr lldcqoQJz31qjxczyo1 500.jpg Tumblr llggxmifVc1qfi8vmo1 500.gif Tumblr llgechae8e1qi4daso1 500.png Tumblr llg6arSjhu1qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr lles7yirKO1qkq9hko1 500.png Tumblr llh9zfQ5fF1qfi8vmo1 500.gif Tumblr lli7aa43L51qd4229o1 500.jpg Tumblr lc8oivpc5E1qd4229o1 500.jpg Tumblr lljkqfrglj1qashz2o1 500.gif Tumblr llje9f4nid1qecdxro1 500.jpg Tumblr llnqp9D7lp1qbahiyo1 500.jpg Tumblr llced3APkK1qivl6eo1 500.png Tumblr llrr27rvjm1qij708.png Tumblr llrr6snFPo1qij708.png Tumblr llro55hb1P1qgnebr.png Tumblr llrvtcwAyL1qij708.png Tumblr llr6chp7zx1qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr llllfsv2mx1qi33sjo1 500.jpg Tumblr lllkieTJXV1qi33sjo1 500.png Tumblr llt0haNW9N1qifxuro1 500.jpg Tumblr llsyza8AvV1qe09loo1 500.jpg Tumblr llsgl3cHDc1qjm0weo1 500.png Tumblr llrvs3RPro1qij708.png Tumblr llrvlaqo751qij708.png Tumblr llrr3003ay1qij708.png Tumblr llrr65LkBA1qij708.png Tumblr llrr1kTzh61qij708.png Tumblr lli97rD83T1qb3do9o1 r1 400.gif Tumblr lkwsrxMjsR1qdbjlno1 500.gif Tumblr llyso7og8s1qagorro1 500.png Tumblr llawf1dzYR1qcslgfo1 500.gif Tumblr llzselOS3o1qkv4xxo1 500.png Tumblr llyq89oPTo1qecdxro1 r1 500.gif Tumblr llllr8ynDE1qi33sjo1 r1 500.png tumblr_lm1xsyZmRu1qblevxo1_500.gif Tumblr lm4yzyOUOc1qdcdseo1 500.gif Tumblr lm6s0rSXPX1qgw2jyo1 400.jpg Tumblr lm9r60X4nK1ql1zkpo1 500.gif Tumblr lm6cjxUDl21qjvhnzo1 500.png Tumblr llwyqd3WKI1qjvhnzo1 500.png Tumblr lgec9dM4px1qecdxro1 500.png Tumblr lgea9sgRjf1qecdxro1 500.png Tumblr lg55043pW71qecdxro1 r1 500.gif Tumblr lg56vgLtAm1qecdxro1 500.gif Tumblr lg0ubyY5iS1qecdxro1 500.gif Tumblr lfza19Ej051qecdxro1 500.gif Tumblr lfvatrLC7L1qecdxro1 500.gif Tumblr lftev7AgA71qecdxro1 500.gif Tumblr lfq78p8VhX1qecdxro1 500.gif Tumblr lfnj6vIa9N1qecdxro1 500.gif Tumblr lflvlpfYDH1qecdxro1 500.gif Tumblr lfiaq3kItT1qecdxro1 500.png Tumblr llyqec5U0t1qagorro1 500.png Tumblr lmayfqmTvX1qi33sjo1 500.gif Tumblr lmcleyqXdF1qd4229o1 500.jpg Tumblr llfqw0tR1t1qecdxro1 500.jpg Tumblr lldf75iwq81qecdxro1 500.png Tumblr ljqzci1ski1qecdxro1 500.jpg Tumblr lj09p40ANU1qecdxro1 500.gif Tumblr lj4le5GhU81qecdxro1 500.png Tumblr lix2ztJBn31qecdxro1 r1 500.jpg Tumblr lhke8uAU241qecdxro1 500.jpg Tumblr lh1mnmgpgd1qecdxro1 500.gif Tumblr lgws36WgRi1qecdxro1 r2 500.gif Tumblr lguz06vXNm1qecdxro1 500.png Tumblr lgp5nsFkZf1qecdxro1 500.gif Tumblr lglsu62YKo1qecdxro1 500.gif Tumblr lglrns6X711qecdxro1 500.gif Tumblr lmfusvHtrq1qecdxro1 500.png Tumblr lmh2pnSxIv1qifxuro1 500.jpg DS-dan-and-serena-21614765-500-344.gif Daniel-Serena-dan-and-serena-20552159-500-221.gif Tumblr lfna6cywls1qb3do9o1 500.jpg Tumblr lmobekNQaD1qdi1fko1 500.gif Tumblr lml9d6uACg1qdi1fko1 500.gif Tumblr lmhdl9m1ib1qcqbdbo1 500.gif Tumblr lm7szqmeg71qdh63wo1 500.gif Tumblr lm7sv9PLlY1qdh63wo1 500.gif Tumblr lm1xuoI6zh1qblevxo1 500.gif Tumblr lkrskjYiL31qdh63wo1 500.gif Tumblr lkkgt17lxt1qdh63wo1 500.gif Tumblr lijo1lgoY11qzbq1lo1 500.gif Tumblr lkmkqjizsd1qi33sjo1 500.gif Tumblr lk82mhEhc81qcqbdbo1 500.gif Tumblr lmsbnpZeZE1qc51n4o1 500.jpg Tumblr lmrdswk1wG1qgdrreo1 500.gif Tumblr liym7fmeLI1qzbq1lo1 500.gif Tumblr lmykd93qS11qdooqmo1 500.png Tumblr lafz32bdBa1qablhto1 500.gif Tumblr ln1q21jhGE1qjvhnzo1 500.png Tumblr l9nzo6E7xY1qablhto1 500.gif Tumblr lmbuaze7hR1qdtbwpo1 500.gif|I love you Tumblr ln5z3xoIuG1qcie43o1 500.gif Tumblr lmzoqz64XP1ql1zkpo1 500.gif Tumblr lbmicmZB181qdhqyro1 500.png Tumblr ln5ubkaf8G1qdi1fko1 500.gif Tumblr lacrg22kSd1qar6tno1 500.gif|“I don’t care about this night, I care about you. Tell me what’s wrong.” Tumblr lafvzhoRd21qcs1oco1 500.gif|Spotted Serena and not-so-lonely boy clearly past courtship in the courtyard! Tumblr lfa0ec2coM1qdhqyro1 500.png Tumblr lf9yw3Zfww1qdhqyro1 500.png Tumblr ldmll1sPoc1qdhqyro1 500.png Tumblr ldjxhahM0q1qaxnxjo1 500.gif Tumblr lbvnu5oJKb1qdhqyro1 500.png Tumblr lbvnqvwsXd1qdhqyro1 500.png Tumblr lblqz1XTq51qd4229o1 500.jpg Tumblr lbcbtw3eYG1qb3do9o1 400.gif Tumblr lb5jrlNJPo1qcu7kpo1 500.jpg Tumblr la6uv8QEqk1qao79co1 500.jpg Tumblr l9szl7HXwf1qcu7kpo1 500.jpg Tumblr lnbv3tDRAc1qkqug7o1 500.jpg Tumblr lnmfv0kjbv1qlip9mo1 500.jpg Tumblr lf1bmo6hym1qagorro1 500.png Tumblr lno6gddLfH1qm602jo1 500.png Tumblr lnvawmUGB31qcu7kpo1 500.gif Tumblr lmcl9yAHDk1qfkkeno1 500.gif Tumblr ln4qpqrxJd1qepxylo1 500.png Tumblr lnwwzlxKR81qifxuro1 500.jpg Tumblr l5wqridZUK1qa4qnzo1 500.jpg Tumblr lkvropSGDs1qfvwe0o1 500.jpg Tumblr lbg52lHKRs1qecdxro1 500.png Tumblr leihypV6eJ1qg3uk8o1 400.png tumblr_llen7gQIBM1qkq9hko1_500.png Tumblr lo155yGuka1qj6eq2o1 400.gif Tumblr lo25t6KBgI1qgxodro1 500.jpg tumblr_locmertJkH1qifxuro1_500.png Tumblr loezqlbvSC1qepz6ko1 500.gif Tumblr loarymDVVP1qeaahko1 500.jpg Tumblr loaddrsma21qc4hfoo1 500.png Tumblr lolissUglD1qc9cn2o1 500.jpg Tumblr lmuzlpyzqr1qb1wkyo1 400.gif Tumblr lkrrdnQYwD1qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr lnv3eeLUsq1qifxuro1 500.jpg Tumblr lopiivpuv41qcmn7oo1 500.png Tumblr loqpizueMW1qifxuro6 250.gif Tumblr lossdsXRmA1qjshxuo1 500.jpg Tumblr lou7rgKy6d1qjshxuo1 500.jpg Tumblr loxyogbkVb1qms42bo1 500.jpg Tumblr loqpizueMW1qifxuro9 250.gif Tumblr loqqnrtvd41qch7hbo1 500.png Tumblr lorgv1Qi0T1qmn9fao1 500.jpg Tumblr louzelx4AU1qffv4co1 500.png Tumblr lb9oyyZPJK1qcu7kpo1 500.gif Tumblr lbpgfzyYFY1qzcqvlo1 r1 500.png Tumblr l3ygutIu4e1qa9lnro1 500.png Tumblr ldo1omGF6J1qaxnxjo1 500.gif Tumblr lic2eo42Kv1qdbjlno1 500.gif Tumblr lmmt0168io1qdbjlno1 500.gif Tumblr ln70ayAG9Y1qdbjlno1 500.gif Tumblr lntw1aBqQf1qdbjlno1 500.gif Tumblr lpdjmvcFdW1r0mr0ro1 500.gif Tumblr loyoewqmHq1qc9cn2o1 500.png Tumblr lpflfooY7P1r0mr0ro1 500.gif Tumblr lpfl90cTqQ1qj5mqgo1 400.gif Tumblr lpok6ulBYA1qecdxro2 500.gif Tumblr l9axy44wiI1qa94uuo1 500.gif Tumblr lpshqkgy1m1r1w008o1 500.jpg Tumblr lpsdh29hrq1r1w008o1 500.png tumblr_lpshyh7qCa1r1w008o1_500.png Tumblr lptvox0mRO1r1wljho1 500.jpg Tumblr lpu4h8mAH61r1w008o1 500.png Tumblr lpu5nszxQm1r1w008o1 500.jpg Tumblr lpub6tzwt11r1wljho1 500.jpg Tumblr lpuj5pBsAd1r1w008o1 500.jpg Tumblr lpz8u4e26i1r1wljho1 500.jpg Tumblr lq1o0kTqVf1r1u2eio1 500.jpg Tumblr lq30zx8I9u1r1w008o1 500.jpg Tumblr lpufg2wpKV1r1w008o1 400.jpg Tumblr lffr6hCgci1qd2k1no1 500.jpg Untitled.png Tumblr lqshjaJ33l1qecdxro1 500.png Tumblr lqx4oeXIe81qecdxro1 500.png Tumblr lr650nozcp1qd1ucno1 500.jpg Tumblr lr0xpzVsYB1qifxuro6 250.gif Tumblr lqybx5e6dH1r0mr0ro1 250.gif Tumblr lqybx5e6dH1r0mr0ro3 250.gif Tumblr lqybx5e6dH1r0mr0ro4 250.gif Tumblr lqybx5e6dH1r0mr0ro5 250.gif Tumblr lqybx5e6dH1r0mr0ro6 250.gif Tumblr lrkpy8vC3o1qls9x6o1 250.jpg Tumblr lrkb541XL91qzf70fo1 500.jpg Tumblr lrkhf9zxrA1qiabpdo1 500.jpg Tumblr lrq27q2Ph01r0mr0ro1 400.gif Tumblr lrwdavoRWt1qfjpuvo1 500.jpg Tumblr lq64z1ElxQ1qemqjyo1 500.gif Tumblr lr1rqe2ol21qch7hbo2 500.gif Tumblr ls1tutmcl51qzmfe8o1 500.gif Tumblr ls3gkkLqTi1qifxuro1 250.gif Tumblr ls3gkkLqTi1qifxuro4 250.gif Tumblr ls8lq7BET31qch7hbo2 500.png Tumblr lqpjrdBMgD1qecdxro1 500.png Tumblr lskhx5veDz1r46a7ho1 500.jpg Tumblr lspnwyfK6Q1qmncyto1 500.jpg Tumblr lsnu0nQZT71qd5lwso1 500.gif Tumblr lstk3qf0Xq1qls9x6o1 500.jpg Tumblr lsr46jT4Mk1qecdxro1 500.png Tumblr l7z441w5Oj1qb3do9o1 500.jpg Tumblr l80ycgtlPL1qb3do9o1 500.jpg Tumblr lpefa2ve151qdh63wo1 500.gif Tumblr lad90cgJwt1qb3do9o1 400.gif Tumblr lam4jqYQ2K1qdvjpho1 500.png Tumblr lfnpp0mdMx1qzor85o1 500.gif Tumblr lpho5f1UNU1qi059ho1 500.jpg Tumblr lclrt1lXt21qa4qnzo1 500.png Tumblr lsz47yYP4Y1r0z04do1 500.jpg Tumblr lt7xhzh1Mk1qi33sjo1 500.gif Tumblr lsz2x2phmU1qk8tqoo1 500.jpg Tumblr lsz2whglru1qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr lt9q0bEjWE1qifxuro1 500.gif Tumblr lt9znrbYtT1qifxuro1 r1 250.gif Tumblr ltcf3rYdqJ1qcmn7oo1 500.jpg Tumblr ltaaoiWILM1qbekpoo1 500.png Tumblr ltm4y0mGVR1qc51n4o1 500.gif Tumblr ltmgnlF4u91qd5lwso1 250.gif Tumblr ltmtmo6X361qd4229o1 500.gif Tumblr ltn0mtKnkb1qd4229o1 500.gif Tumblr ltmttkLWG11qfjpuvo1 500.png Tumblr lts5dbFeed1qifxuro2 500.gif Tumblr lts5dbFeed1qifxuro3 500.gif Tumblr lucnjrx9B31r6394xo1 500.gif Tumblr lugc7vlApu1qifxuro1 500.gif Tumblr ltwcmgp4L81qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr lu8o2arPyo1qi33sjo1 500.gif Tumblr luabwrnHg71qifxuro1 500.jpg Tumblr luj82hdtGE1qzmfe8o1 500.jpg Tumblr lujm4xSFxj1qch7hbo1 400.gif Tumblr luju6oW8JM1qch7hbo1 400.png tumblr_luk4daaMp21qickcxo2_500.gif tumblr_lun7aboCUL1qecdxro1_500.png tumblr_lurdshAqwK1qifxuro1_500.png tumblr_luxqy2DPET1qguho5o3_250.gif tumblr_luxqy2DPET1qguho5o4_250.gif tumblr_luq2lpQP1F1qifxuro1_500.png broken-dreams-dan-and-serena-26719645-600-940.jpg gotta-3-them-dan-and-serena-26965483-500-583.jpg tumblr_lvg02nt25f1qb3do9o2_r1_250.gif tumblr_lvlv91rv0M1ql41hno4_250.gif tumblr_lvrn9wPk8p1qii97qo1_500.gif tumblr_lvsyr7l81O1qecdxro1_500.gif tumblr_lvsiahvr0K1qd5lwso1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lvsb96MHYg1r0mr0ro1_500.gif tumblr_lvppcdNAoD1qzmfe8o1_500.png tumblr_lvwe95D0hO1qcmn7oo1_500.png tumblr_lw7lurJdx31r16b6qo1_500.jpg tumblr_lvubt8tXVn1qifxuro1_500.jpg 3QVly6Rp.png tumblr_lx1lh09van1qd9zyfo2_250.gif tumblr_ltevr5RIGj1qj0kuho8_r1_250.gif tumblr_ltsjtqlRyD1qgl509o1_400.jpg tumblr_lvins6UXXa1qiccg8o1_400.jpg tumblr_lsm62xN4LC1r2jdclo1_500.jpg tumblr_lvr6ercIkS1r6dw54o1_400.jpg tumblr_ltvpwoZqks1qifxuro1_500.png tumblr_lvqlvhbwJ21qivl6eo1_400.png tumblr_lxv2qppup01r2jdclo1_500.gif tumblr_lxxbr9WFkn1qdh63wo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lxy56uGzrf1qifxuro2_500.gif tumblr_lvyq80222t1qg6br1o1_500.gif tumblr_ly3xjmxLKi1qhcevxo5_250.png tumblr_ly0u8qpahF1r2jdclo1_500.jpg tumblr_lxligkUHyj1qjvhnzo1_250.jpg tumblr_lxlnrmxefE1qgi68fo1_500.jpg tumblr_lxy7rnipyM1qifxuro4_250.gif tumblr_lxzuy2suFi1qd4229o1_500.gif tumblr_lxyov30iZl1qecdxro2_r2_250.gif tumblr_lyj493Drzq1r0mr0ro1_500.gif tumblr_lyh74jnIex1r0mr0ro1_500.gif tumblr_lyioju1DGg1r50hmno2_250.gif tumblr_lyksts2CZR1r0mr0ro1_500.gif tumblr_lyomx7PxRH1qb3do9o1_500.jpg tumblr_lyo4wsqih61rn920ko1_250.gif tumblr_lyn9xiX2JH1r8fcs2o3_r1_500.gif tumblr_lyn6uq0cfR1r0mr0ro1_500.gif tumblr_lz3bdlK1yP1r50hmno1_500.gif tumblr_lyxuprdfVy1r0mr0ro1_500.gif tumblr_lyo495LY4k1qkkgp0o1_500.gif tumblr_m3pj36PrVh1r0mr0ro1_500.gif tumblr_m3pvhx9n5B1r0mr0ro1_r8_500.gif